Basket
by attackonfanfan
Summary: "jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke dunia basket kisanak?" "entahlah prabu, perguruan ekor kera masih memerlukan daku di dunia persilatan" Wonwoo memilih keluar dari tim dan berhenti main basket tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mingyu kaget padahal mereka sering latihan basket bareng, main bareng, belajar bareng, semuanya bareng-bareng udah kaya lalet homo. MEANIE/ Mingyu / Wonwoo /Seventeen


Basket

Mingyu x Wonwoo

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Cast: Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo

Genre: FTV anak SMA gitu

Rated: T

Warning: Jayus.

Author's Note: halo hehehe… baca aja dulu. Siapa tau naksir (?)

.

.

.

"OHOOOKKKK!" Mingyu batuk kenceng. Matanya berair. Sepotong tahu isi hampir nyangkut ditenggorokannya.

"Aer mana aer? Aer aer aerrrrrrr…" Mingyu meraih segelas teh diatas meja makan yang baru aja dibikinnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Segera diminumnya teh itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"ADODODODOH PANAS ANJENGG!" Mingyu mangap mangap sambil berusaha ngipasin bibirnya pake tangan, bermaksud ngilangin sensasi panas yang naudzubillah. Lupa kalo kebiasaan dia bikin teh tuh harus pake air panas satu gelas full.

…

Nama: Kim Mingyu

Hobi: bikin baper perawann

…

Setelah semua keributan dan gonjang ganjing gara-gara keselek-tahu-isi-pas-lagi-ngestalk-instagram-Jeon-Wonwoo selesai, Mingyu kembali menatap ipong nya sambil menghela napas.

"ini apa sih eh? Ini gue ga lagi mimpi kan?" Mingyu masih ga percaya sama apa yang dilihatnya di instagram Wonwoo saat ini, sebuah foto selfie Wonwoo yang tengah megang bola basket dengan caption singkat _'kangen basket'_.

Dengan cepat setara kekuatan cahaya, Mingyu segera ngetik unek-uneknya di kolom komentar.

'LHAAAAA'

'tumben maneh ngomen haha Mingyukim'

'ELO YG TUMBEN ADA ANGIN APA NEH BIKIN KEPSYEN BASKET-BASKETAN HAHAHAHAHHH' Mingyu ga nyadar kalo dia ngetik pake capslock semua.

'hehehe iseng lagi kangen aja Mingyukim'

'kangen apanya neh? Kangen bolanya lapangannya apa malah kangen latian sama gue wkwkwjwk'

'hahahah paan u najes kaga woey.. kangen semua kenangan tentang basket Mingyukim'

'wkwkwjwjwkwjwk jadi kapan kau akan kembali ke dunia basket kisanak?'

'entahlah prabu, perguruan ekor kera masih memerlukan daku di dalam dunia persilatan Mingyukim'

'mas jahattttt :('

'najes lau Mingyukim'

'latihan lagi lah nu, apa salahnya sih maen basket lagi?'

'kan gua udah ga mau maen lagi Mingyukim'

'itu megang bola, katanya kangen…'

'iya kangen doang ga pingin maen tapi Mingyukim'

'kenapa sih? lu daridulu ga pernah cerita ke gua atau ke anak2 yg laen alesan lu keluar dari tim trs ga mau maen basket lagi'

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, Wonwoo ga ngebales komennya Mingyu. Berkali-kali Mingyu ngecek notifnya tapi tetep aja ga ada balesan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu jadi deg-degan, apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta?

"bales kek yawla… hhhhh" Mingyu menghela napas panjang.

Cowok jangkung itu berusaha berpikir positif, mungkin hapenya mati, mungkin keabisan kuota, dan berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan lainnya. Tapi lega juga sih, setelah sekian lama jarang ngobrol, akhirnya sekarang mereka udah bisa ngobrol lagi walaupun cuma bales balesan komen doang. Leganya tuh kek lo bubaran kelas dan akhirnya lo bisa kentut sepuasnya setelah daritadi ditahan-tahan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain terlihat Wonwoo lagi tiduran diatas ranjang, matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Kupingnya disumpel pake headset. Ipong nya ditaroh di dada. Terdengar sayup-sayup lagu Everybody's Changing milik Keane mengalun dari headsetnya.

…

Nama: Jeon Wonwoo

Hobi: ngumpulin struk belanjaan

…

Wonwoo itu cinta banget sama basket. Dinding kamarnya penuh sama poster-poster pemain basket terkenal seperti Michael Jordan, Kobe Bryan, dan lain-lain. Bahkan tokoh anime basket terkenal si rambut merah Hanamichi Sakuragi juga ada. Walaupun berkali-kali ibunya selalu ngomel tiap masuk ke kamar cowok bermata tajam ini dan bilang kalo poster-poster itu cuma ngotorin kamar aja.

Wonwoo juga masih inget dulu waktu masih kecil dia seneng banget karena ayahnya bikin ring basket anak-anak di halaman depan rumah. Tiap sore pasti Wonwoo kecil selalu rutin main basket disitu, baik main sama ayahnya atau sama abangnya. Bohong kalo Wonwoo bilang dia udah ga mau basket lagi.

Wonwoo jadi inget kejadian hampir setahun yang lalu waktu dia memutuskan buat keluar dari tim basket sekolah. Dengan alasannya yang ga jelas tentu saja. Bikin semua anggota tim jadi bingung dan bertanya-tanya kenapa Wonwoo memilih keluar dari tim dan lebih parahnya lagi, berhenti main basket. Terutama Mingyu, sahabat Wonwoo yang udah tau luar dalemnya Wonwoo dan busuk-busuknya dia karena mereka emang udah temenan akrab dari SMP. Sering latihan basket bareng, main bareng, belajar bareng, semuanya bareng-bareng udah kaya lalet homo.

Dengan keluarnya Wonwoo dari tim, entah kenapa malah bikin semuanya jadi berubah. Wonwoo udah ga seakrab dulu lagi sama Mingyu. Tiap jam istirahat Wonwoo selalu ngabisin waktunya dengan pergi ke perpus. Enggak, dia ga baca buku disana, dia cuma tiduran sambil dengerin lagu. Sementara itu Mingyu selalu menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan main basket atau ga ya nongkrong-nongkrong ganteng di kantin.

Pas jam pulang sekolah pun sama aja, Wonwoo langsung menuju ke motor Beat ijo nya dan Mingyu menuju Scoopy item merahnya. Padahal dulu mereka sering pulang bareng, kadang-kadang malah Wonwoo yang nebeng Mingyu atau sebaliknya. Pokoknya siap meluncur bersama ngebut melawan angkot di jalanan atau menghadapi ibu-ibu naik motor matic deh.

…

"Sebelum kita sejauh matahari, kita pernah sedekat nadi." Wonwoo bergumam seiring dengan berakhirnya lagu dari mas Keane barusan. Matanya menutup. Ketiduran.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Gak, ga usah di review hhhhh… liat jumlah view sama jumlah favs dan follows nya aja aku udah seneng. G. (((lirik ff ff sebelumnya))) (((cri)))


End file.
